A Second Chance at True Love
by The Dark Jedi Malaka
Summary: After reflecting on his past, Tien finds a badly injured girl and decides to take her under his wing to nurse her back to health. In time they both grow attracted to eachother. ((Updated with a new chapter))
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Tien, and I don't plan to make money off of this at all..............  
  
Claimer: Gia is mine!!!! If you try to steal her, I'll have to kill you. You've been warned...  
  
Gia: Okay, this is my first ever fan fiction. I hope you like it. It took forever to write. Please no putdowns. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
It had been some time since anything new had happened. Up until now, his life actually had some sort of meaning. Now, with his best friend gone, his life was meaningless. Everything had lost its value. The three-eyed Z Fighter known as Tien sat atop the grassy hillside reflecting on his past life and the numerous events that happened during it. As a breeze blew leaves from the trees, a sigh escaped from his lips.  
  
"It's over. Everything's gone. Nothing seems to matter anymore."  
  
Just as he stood up and turned to leave, he sensed a disrupted chi that was weakening quickly. He turned in the direction it was coming from and concentrated on the energy flow.  
  
"That's odd. Why did I only feel the chi now? Still, whatever it is, I'm going to find out what's going on."  
  
With that he took off in search of whomever the disrupted chi was coming from. He soon came to a small clearing where a girl of about thirteen years of age was lying in a large puddle of blood. Lying on the ground next to her body was a M-1911 Pistol. There were numerous wounds in her body. There were two near her chest, two in her leg, and one in her right arm. He landed next to her limp unconscious body and knelt down beside the girl and picked her up.  
  
"This doesn't look good. She's too badly injured to heal on her own. I'd better take her under my wing and nurse her back to full health."  
  
He took off again holding her tightly in his arms. He landed at his house and walked inside. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom setting it over the couch and laid the girl on top of it.  
  
"There. That should be good so far. Now all I have to do is somehow extract the bullets from her body."  
  
He went into the bathroom, got out a pair of stainless steel tweezers then went out and knelt beside the girl once more. Being extra careful not to injure her even more, one by one, he removed each bullet and cleaned each wound. After he was done he sat by her side and waited long into the night until she woke early next morning. 


	2. Gia's Past

Disclaimer: Once Again, I do not own Tien, and I don't plan to make money off this at all..............  
  
Claimer: Gia is mine!!!! Mine!!!!! Do not steal her!!!!! If you try to steal her, I'll call the National Guard!!!! Oo' If I ever figure their phone number out...  
  
Gia: Okay, the first chapter was the easiest. Now this chapter was a bit harder, but still enjoy! ^_^  
  
At about 6:30 the next morning, the girl woke up and saw the strange three- eyed man asleep on a chair next to her. She slowly stood up just incase the pain didn't go away completely. She grabbed the now blood-stained towel, went to the back of the house and hung it over a laundry basket then went out and sat back on the couch. She looked at the three-eyed man once more then gently tapped him on the shoulder and spoke in a soft tone to try to wake him up.  
  
"Umm, excuse me, sir. I think you should get up now since it's about 6:30 in the morning."  
  
Tien lifted his head slowly rubbed his eyes then looked at the girl and smiled before yawning slightly.  
  
"Good morning. It's good to see that you made it through the night on account of you were injured so badly. Would you like me to fix you some breakfast? You must be hungry."  
  
"Thank you I would love some. I am quite hungry. I haven't had anything to eat for two days."  
  
"But," The expression on his face went from calm to shocked. "Don't your parents feed you enough?"  
  
She looked down at the carpeting and sighed slightly. "Well, the truth is, I don't have any parents. To be quite honest, I don't even know how they disappeared. All I remember is that one-day when I was young. I came home from my babysitter's house and I remember her walking in the house and coming out crying the next moment. When I asked her what was wrong, she said that my parents disappeared."  
  
She sighed and stopped for a moment as if she couldn't utter a word more. Tien looked at her and cocked his head slightly.  
  
"Is that all? You don't have to finish if you don't want to."  
  
She shook her head slightly then looked up at him and sighed once more. Her eyes glistening with tears, but she held them back.  
  
"No. I'll continue. I asked her where they went and she said that they went somewhere far away. She tried to lead me back to the car but I ran in the house and saw my parents lying on the carpet covered in blood. It was then that I knew someone had shot them. I just didn't know who." 


	3. A Beautiful New Friendship

Disclaimer: Once Again, I do not own Tien, and I don't plan to make money off this at all  
  
Claimer: Gia is mine!!!! Mine!!!!! Do not steal her!!!!! If you try to steal her, you know what will happen.  
  
Gia: Yay!! The third chapter! Whee!!!! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
She looked down at the floor as a heavy sigh escaped her lips then slowly looked back up at the man.  
  
"That's basically all I can remember. I guess we can have breakfast now. If that's okay with you."  
  
"It's fine. Oh! I almost forgot. I'm Tien. Who might you be?"  
  
Tien extended his arm out towards the girl and smiled slightly. She looked up and smiled slightly as well.  
  
"I'm Gia. Pleased to meet you Tien."  
  
She slowly shook his hand and smiled then stood up and walked around the living room a tad before sitting on the carpet. Tien chuckled and walked into the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast. Gia looked around then grabbed the television remote and turned on the TV  
  
"Wonder if there's anything good on. Sports? Nope. News? Forget it. Cartoons? Hell yeah!"  
  
She chuckled slightly at her own hyperness level and sat there watching cartoons until Tien came out with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes for Gia and a plate of blueberry pancakes for himself.  
  
"Hope you like pancakes!"  
  
"Are you kidding??? I love pancakes!! They're so good! ^^ Thank you!"  
  
"You're welcome! Now, dig in!"  
  
The two started eating their food along with watching cartoons while eating. After they were done and their dishes were in the sink the two sat on the couch talking about random stuff.  
  
"So what was it like growing up with three eyes?"  
  
"Well the kids pointed and laughed a number of times, but I dealt with it, or at least up until high school when I ki blasted another student."  
  
"You ki blasted another student??? Awesome!!!"  
  
"Heh, it wasn't that awesome. I got suspended for a week because of it."  
  
"What happened after that?"  
  
"Well everyone in school was afraid of me because they didn't know if I would ki blast them or not if they looked at me oddly"  
  
"Oh I see. They gave you the tough guy reputation huh?"  
  
"Yup. They loosened up after I told everybody that if they didn't make fun of me that I wouldn't ki blast them. There. I've told you about myself now its time to know about you."  
  
"Well, at first living on my own was tough, but after I learned some basic survival skills from traveling with a wolf pack, I found it somewhat easier."  
  
"You traveled with a wolf pack????? That seems a little hard to believe. How did you survive? How come they didn't try to kill you?"  
  
"Well at first they were hesitant about accepting me into their pack, but after I showed them how loyal of a follower I was, they accepted me!"  
  
"How did you prove you were loyal enough?"  
  
"The thing I did was that I didn't try to overpower the leader even though I was bigger than he was."  
  
"I see. That's very brave of you to trust wolves."  
  
"Thank you. That's pretty much how I survived out in the wild. Anything else you'd like to know?"  
  
"Well, yes. There is one thing." 


	4. Discussing Another Loss

Disclaimer: Once Again, I do not own Tien, and I don't plan to make money off this at all  
  
Claimer: Gia is mine!!!! Mine!!!!! Do not steal her!!!!! If you try to steal her, oh forget it. You already know what I'm going to do  
  
Gia: Whoo! Forth chapter is completed!!!!! Praise me! Praise me! Oh please praise me!!!! ^_^ I've been watching too many Excel Saga Episodes. Oh well! Enjoy the fourth chapter folks! I think this might be the longest chapter! ((Oh and I apologize for the faces in the last chapter. Sometimes I get a bit hyper when typing.))  
  
"What would you like to know Tien?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering, how you ended up getting shot that many times anyways?"  
  
"That's what I'm still trying to figure out. I mean, this guy just appeared out of nowhere and started chasing me with a knife. When I started to fight back, that's when he started shooting me, and when I woke up, I was here."  
  
"I see. Well, I think you should stay here at my house at least you're old enough to get a house of your own. Does that sound okay to you?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you very much Tien! I am very grateful that you are such a kind man."  
  
"Think nothing of it Gia. I'm always willing to help somebody if they need it. You know what?"  
  
"What it is?"  
  
"If you don't mind, I could help you become stronger by training you."  
  
"Training? Well, I'll admit that it sounds interesting, so what the hell? Sure."  
  
"Great! If you're feeling well enough, we can start tomorrow, or even today."  
  
"That would be wonderful!"  
  
She looked over at the wall where a picture of Tien and a little person with a completely white face, and red dots on his cheeks standing next to him. Tien noticed her looking at the picture and smirked.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
"That picture. Who's the person standing next to you?"  
  
"Oh Him? That was my best friend Chiaotzu."  
  
"Who was he? He looks kind of young."  
  
"Well I'm not sure how old he was, but when I first met him, he was an emperor."  
  
"Really??? Cool!!! Must be awesome to be an emperor!"  
  
"I'm sure it was too! He never told me what it was like actually."  
  
"Didn't you ever ask?"  
  
"No. I was going to ask him the next time he came over, but he never did."  
  
"What happened? Did you two get into a fight?"  
  
"No. We were too good of friends to fight."  
  
Tien sighed and looked at the ground. The words were on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't say it. It hurt too much inside to say anything about it. Gia looked up at him and immediately understood why he had paused. She set a hand on one of his shoulders and looked at him.  
  
"He died, didn't he?"  
  
Tien nodded and sighed resting his head in hands. Emotions of all sorts washed over him just like a waterfall.  
  
"Even though I don't know how he died, I know he did. He went out one night, and never came back. I don't even think they found his body."  
  
"I'm sorry that happened. It is very hard loosing someone close to you. And we both know what it's like."  
  
Tien sighed and looked at her. He stood up and walked over and walked over to the picture, picked it up slowly, then set it down.  
  
"Well, no use getting all worked up over something that happened a long time ago right?"  
  
"Yeah. It's bets to put the past behind you. We should do something else to help time pass."  
  
"Like what? There isn't much to do around here."  
  
"I think I'm feeling well enough so how about we train!"  
  
"Well, if you think you're up to it, okay."  
  
"Awesome! I want to become really strong!"  
  
Tien chuckled and smiled at Gia.  
  
"You're a feisty one at that. I don't think I've ever met anyone as feisty as you besides Goku. Now, hold on a second while I find something for you to wear."  
  
With that he walked back into the hallway, and into his room. 


End file.
